An 8 hour shift in 1997 on beam-line A1 revealed that crystals diffracted at 4 degrees C to about 3.4 A, but they were very radiation sensitive. Methods were develop at Florida State University, to co-crystallize the virus in the presence of a cryoprotectant. Our F1 beam-line time in April 1998 established that these crystals were stable at 100 K, diffracting for about 4 hours. From 24 crystals, about 130 degrees of 3.5 A data, and 160 degrees of 4.5 A data were collected. Data are currently being processed.